Drown
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Drawn together, once again. SasuNaru PWP


_I finally remembered that SasuNaru exists, and churned out this PWP in a fit of horniness. It's been too long, seme!Sasuke. -pats him lovingly-_

* * *

Naruto's hands form tight fists in the front of Sasuke's ripped shirt, the fabric tearing more under his wrenching grip. As his back slams into the front door, the blond hauls Sasuke forward, angry grunts escaping the two of them when their hips are crushed together.

"Heh, like fuck you don't want me." Naruto smirks, chest heaving as he struggles to get his breath back. He can feel that Sasuke is just as hard as him, so there is no way he can deny that this is turning him on.

Sasuke's hands smash into the door either side of his head, wood splintering beneath his fists.

Naruto feels his heart fall out of rhythm when their noses brush against each other, Sasuke's coal-black eyes locked with his own and a murderous expression on the Uchiha's face that is juxtaposed by the flush colouring his skin. He can smell Sasuke's smoke-stained breath, fanning hotly across his dry lips. Grin still in place, Naruto's tongue darts out to moisten them, slipping back into his mouth when the intensity of Sasuke's gaze only grows.

"Naruto. Stop it." Sasuke's voice sounds strained, hoarse as though he's been screaming. Blond lashes dust Naruto's freckled cheeks as he blinks, and then the timer of the hallway light clicks off, drenching them both in darkness.

Not missing a beat despite the sudden lack of sight, he tugs Sasuke even closer so that his arms are trapped between their torsos, hands still clenched around the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "Hey, I'm the one that's pinned to a door here," he reminds the other, though his words are contradicted by the possessive way he thrusts his hips forward in search of friction. The hiss he drags from between Sasuke's lips makes Naruto's insides curl in delight.

"Why do you even _bother_ trying to avoid me? It only makes it _harder_," he thrusts his hips again, emphasising the word as their erections are crushed together, "to resist me."

"_Naruto_," Sasuke repeats, his tone laced with warning, although he isn't trying to pull away. Naruto feels triumph surge through his body when Sasuke's hips return the grinding motion with enough force to shove Naruto's ass back against the door. One long, slim thigh presses into the blond's swollen crotch mercilessly, and he doesn't try to stop the short moan he breathes against Sasuke's parted lips.

"You don't even go to raves," he says slyly, resisting the urge to close the gap between their mouths in favour of infuriating Sasuke even more. The angrier he is, the rougher he is. And that suits Naruto fine. "Which leads me think that you were _looking _to meet me tonight."

He is taken by surprise when one hand suddenly grabs a fistful of hair and wrenches his head back painfully, exposing his throat as their eyes become accustomed to the dark. "You talk way too fucking much."

Naruto would have argued that, but his voice is stolen from him when a wet tongue traced up the column of his throat, followed by the sharp sting of teeth.

When Sasuke covers the skin just under Naruto's jaw with his mouth and starts to suck harshly, Naruto finds his voice in another moan, longer and bleeding out into the corridor. His scalp is starting to hurt but that is all part of the fun. Deciding he no longer needs to force Sasuke close, he lets go of the shirt and drops his hands to Sasuke's slim hips, letting his fingers dig in without clemency.

His neck is released with a pop, the bruise proceeding to be tongued wolfishly as it throbs deliciously. "You know," Sasuke growls, his voice low and dangerous and delicious, "you piss me off so fucking much."

That makes Naruto laugh breathlessly, eyes trained on the invisible ceiling because his head is still being forced back. "And yet every time, you come back for more. If you wanna fuck me so badly, Uchiha, you don't have to pretend like it's some kinda chore."

Sasuke doesn't reply, instead choosing to release his victim's hair in order to shove one hand into his jeans pocket, the jingle of keys overriding their heavy breathing as he fishes them out and fumbles them into the lock. Before Naruto has a chance to balance his weight, the door falls away from his back and he stumbles into Sasuke's apartment, the other unwillingly being dragged with him into a heap on the floor.

"Idiot!" Sasuke spits, finding himself lying on top of Naruto and their faces unnervingly close. The blond grins and kicks the door shut behind them, hands shooting to Sasuke's thick, soft hair. He feels a moan rumble in Sasuke's chest when he bends his legs at the knees, Sasuke settled between them and their denim-encased erections rubbing against each other ruthlessly.

"Just admit it, Uchiha," Naruto growls, thrusting his hips up and letting a grin curl the corners of his mouth, "You can't keep away from me." One hand leaves Sasuke's hair and trails down the pale man's strong back, gathering up the bottom of his shirt and tugging it up.

Sasuke sits up a little and wordlessly lets Naruto pull the shirt over his head, revealing a vast expanse of pale skin stretched over lithe muscles. Scowling, he runs a hand through his hair in annoyance before pushing himself up fully onto his knees and grasping the buckle of his belt.

"Strip, now. Before I lose my patience."

Naruto snorts and rolls off to the side, skipping his t-shirt and getting to work on his jeans which are proving in his state of frenetic excitement to be impeding his ability to divest.

Sasuke pulls the belt out of the loops in his pants in one movement, watching Naruto with mounting frustration. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Alright, for fucks sake!" Naruto finally gets the button and zipper open and yanks the jeans down along with his boxers. They are just past his knees when Sasuke gets bored and lunges forward, grabbing the tan wrists and yanking them above Naruto's head so that his t-shirt rides up.

Rather than looking surprised, Naruto's smirk only grows when Sasuke hooks his belt around the blond's wrists, tightening it as far as it will go before forcing open a new hole in the leather. "Someone's kinky tonight, I see."

"I can get kinkier, I'd fucking love to gag you right now," Sasuke snarls as he pulls Naruto's jeans and boxers the rest of the way off, undoing his own jeans and pulling out his erection. He strokes it several times before turning his attention to Naruto. Grabbing the backs of the blond's thighs, he shoves Naruto's legs forward until the blond's knees are practically touching the floor either side of his head.

"Fuck, I'm not _that_ fucking flexible Uchiha!" Naruto shouta angrily, but his last word is cut off by a surprised squawk when Sasuke's tongue thrusts inside him without warning. An indignant growl is the most Naruto can muster as he feels the slick organ swiping his inner walls, Sasuke's lips pursed against his exposed opening.

Sasuke hums low in his throat in approval at Naruto's sudden inability to speak, sucking on the ring of muscles and pushing his tongue in and out in a bid to slicken it with his saliva. When Naruto begins to writhe against the touch, his dick straining against his doubled up stomach, Sasuke digs his teeth into the skin around Naruto's hole viciously, impaling him with his tongue before pulling away to shove two fingers mercilessly into Naruto.

His legs falling back down to either side of Sasuke, Naruto scowls up at him with reddened cheeks and a heaving chest. Precum leaks copiously from his cock onto his stomach and ridden-up t-shirt. Sasuke sees this and grins, pumping his fingers more roughly into Naruto.

"Not so mouthy now, are you?"

"F-fuck you..." the blond manages, blue eyes clouded over and slightly hooded, staring at Sasuke in an unfocused way.

"Hmm, not tonight," Sasuke responds, thrusting his fingers in particularly hard to emphasise his point. The moan Naruto's throat tries to unleash is muffled when he bites down on his lower lip to mask it, unwilling to let Sasuke know how much he is enjoying it.

Fingers are quickly replaced by dick and Sasuke makes a point of not holding back on his thrusts, pulling Naruto's legs over his shoulders and gripping onto the knees as he drives his hips forward to meet the tanned ones over and over again. The repeated slap of skin fills the hallway, Sasuke's coats being the only witnesses, though Naruto is still seemingly reluctant to make a noise even for them.

That is, until Sasuke changes his angle and thrusts directly into his sweet spot without leniency.

"Fuck!" Naruto yells, hands still tied together above his head. His back is beginning to acquire friction burns from the carpet but he couldn't give a flying fuck right now, he barely notices over the sensation of the head of Sasuke's dick pummelling his prostate. His cock is twitching violently already, pre-empting a forceful orgasm that he can feel curling in the pit of his tensing stomach.

Sasuke's fingers draw bruises on Naruto's knees as his hands tighten, his head bowed so that his midnight blue bangs cover his eyes. Naruto's muscles are twitching around him already, the silken insides of his passage clenching rhythmically as if trying to milk his dick of his orgasm. His jaw tightens perceptively, his hips becoming a blur as they abuse the backs of Naruto's thighs, ripping ragged sounds from the blond's throat and causing Naruto's t-shirt to become even more stained with precum.

Naruto's eyebrows knit together, his eyes screwed shut as he concentrates on reaching his climax, which is just out of reach without the stimulation he needs to his cock. "Sasuke, I swear to God, if you don't fucking touch my dick I'm going to squeeze yours to death."

"And that's a threat how, idiot?" Regardless of his words, Sasuke's slim fingers curl around Naruto's weeping erection, lifting it from his stomach and pumping it swiftly, deft movements coaxing Naruto over the edge. A smirk tilts Sasuke's lips as warm, thick fluid coats his hand and drips down onto the tensing tanned stomach below it, but he quickly loses his smile when Naruto becomes unbearably tight.

"Christ, you're like a fucking vice," he winces, jerking his hips forward into the stifling heat despite his words and following Naruto with his own orgasm.

"Ugh," Naruto half-moans, half-grimaces when he feels his insides being coated with Sasuke's seed. He wrinkles his nose up, discomfort washing over his body as he comes down from the natural high induced by his orgasm. This is the part he hates about letting Sasuke take control, the end. When he snaps out of his desire-induced reverie and realises he's just been fucked in the ass.

Sasuke doesn't pull out straight away, though he slumps visibly, guiding Naruto's legs down to rest either side of him again. He pushes his bangs out of his eyes tiredly, sweat on his brow.

"Too much for you to handle, Uchiha?"

"Go and stick your head in an oven, Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed, but then Sasuke slipped out without warning before getting to his feet. "Hey, I would, but I need you to untie me."

Sasuke snorts and picks up his shirt, slinging it over his shoulder. "I think you can manage to shove your head in my oven with your hands tied, Naruto. Good night." He saunters off down the hallway. "Be gone when I wake up. You can keep the belt."

"What the... hey, Sasuke! Fucking untie me! Sasuke!"


End file.
